Shinigami's Hell
by Phoenix Flame3
Summary: Rating may change, YAOI. Eight years after the war, Duo owns a club, Heero left him two years ago, for Relena Now the gundam pilots are needed again.
1. Default Chapter

Notes: Not really much to say here, I was a little lacking in inspiration for chapter three of Descendants, and this came out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, nor will I ever, no matter how much I want to, all I own is my computer and my story ideas, so sue.

Shinigami's Hell

Duo pulled up his jeans and looked back disdainfully at the sleeping figure on the bed. He pulled his tight black tank top over his thin hips. He sighed, crouching to pick up his boots; he looked up to make sure he hadn't wakened the person on the bed. Duo grabbed his dark denim jacket and made his way out of the room as quietly as he could. "Duo?" a male voice croaked.

Duo cringed, obviously he hadn't been quiet enough. He pocked his head back into the room, "Yes?" He racked his brain for a name to match the dark face in front of him, but couldn't seem to find one.

"Why don't you stay a while?" the man asked, propping himself up on his elbows. "I'll make breakfast, your choice."

Duo shook his head, "I can't, I have a lot of work to get done."

"Oh," the man lay back down. "Okay, call me later. We'll go out somewhere."

Duo smiled tightly, "I'll do that." He strode quickly out of the apartment and on to the street, into dull early morning light. He was getting tired of all this, all of the one night stands. His life was becoming repetitive, sleep the in the morning, go to his club, and work the floor picking up men or women, whatever he was in the mood for. 

He walked slowly through the colony streets, making his way to Shinigami's Hell, the club that he owned, and his second story flat. He searched for the pack of cigarettes he knew was hiding in his jacket. "Ah-ha!" he cried triumphantly, pulling cigarettes and a lighter from his left breast pocket. He lit one and took a long slow drag.

He really should get into a safe stable relationship, Duo thought, or stay away from any kind of relationship. It wasn't like Heero was coming back any time soon, if at all. Duo groaned, running a hand through his thick bangs. He wouldn't go there, it had been almost two years since Heero left. In fact it was very unlikely that he would ever see Heero again with the way that they parted.

*Flashback* 

Duo stepped through the doorway, tossing his keys onto a nearby table. He twisted his head, popping his neck, as he un-tucked his shirt. He headed to the kitchen to grab a beer before changing out of his work clothes. He popped the cap off and took a large swig. He started unbuttoning his shirt one handed as he stepped into the bedroom. "Heero? What are you doin' home?" he set his beer on the dresser. "I'm always home before you are." Duo froze. "Why are you packing?" 

Heero snapped his suitcase shut. "Relena called this morning," he stated, as if that explained anything.

"And..." Duo prompted, stepping forward.

"She needs me on her security team."

"Why? She already has plenty of bodyguards."

"There was a threat letter sent to her, she called for me." He started for the door.

"Can't it wait a few days? Shinigami's Hell opens this weekend, I want you to be here for it."

Heero stopped and shook his head. "Her Earth tour starts in two days." He started toward the door again.

Duo grabbed his shoulder. "She doesn't need you, specifically. She can get any trained man she wants." Duo softened his grip. "She only wants you there because she's still in love with you and wants you away from me."

Heero pulled away. "Why do dislike Relena so much?" he asked. 

"I don't. She's the one who hates me." 

"It's not possible for Relena to hate anyone." Heero hefted his suitcase over his shoulder, "I need to leave or I'll be late."

Duo shoved his fists into his pockets. "If I didn't know better I'd think you were in love with her. What with the way you act about her."

Heero opened their front door and turned to glare at Duo, "I don't have time to talk about this." 

Duo reached across his lover and slammed the door. "You can catch the next flight"

Heero sighed, "Duo, get out of my way, you're throwing this way out of proportion." 

"No, I don't think I am. Out of the blue you just pack up and leave because of a phone call. You're always doing this and I'm sick of it! You're putting her between us, putting her first."

"I don't put Relena between us."

"Then what are you doing right now?!"

"Duo, get out of my way." 

Duo threw his hands up, exasperated. "Fine," he stepped away from the door. "Go to her." Heero opened the door and started down the hallway. Duo stepped out the door. "You can stay there for all I care!" he called out. He went back into the apartment and slammed the door.

*End Flashback*

Duo scowled and crushed his cigarette butt underneath his boot heel. He stopped in front of his club and opened the door that led upstairs to his apartment.

Notes: Wow that was really short, sorry. Okay, I was in a depressive mood when I wrote this, and was planning on having Duo kill himself, but I changed my mind. Now I'm leaving Duo's fate in the reader's hands. You have four choices.

Duo ends up killing himself.

Duo gets back together with Heero.

Duo ends up with a female or male original character of mine.

Or, Duo ends up with Trowa or Wufei.

The choice is yours, the ending with the most votes gets written. Okay? Now get on with the reviewing, oh and any flames will be added to my nest of fire.

Phoenix


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, it's been over a year, I know, but I haven't lost interest. I got side tracked by personal issues, issues with friends and school. College sucks, way too much work for a double Music/Education major. Well I know you're just going to skip past the note and read the story so here it is.  
  
Duo stepped into his kitchen and saw that his roommate was already up and cooking breakfast. "Morning Misha." He dropped into a chair at the small island they had in the center of the kitchen. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a crushed pack of cigarettes. He lit one and took a long drag, feeling the soothing smoke fill his lungs.  
  
Misha looked up from the eggs he was scrambling. "Those are gonna kill you some day." Slid half of the eggs onto a plate and filled a mug with coffee. He set the plate in front of Duo, knowing that this morning would follow the routine they had developed over the past year they had lived together. Duo would come home from a late night with a woman or man he had met at the club, completely miserable and depressed. Misha would then make him breakfast and try to cheer him up.  
  
Duo grinned sardonically. "I still find it hard to believe that something that feels so good can kill me." He took a long gulp of the black coffee and a forkful of eggs.   
  
Misha sighed as he sat across from his friend with his own breakfast. "It's true, you keep smoking those cancer sticks and you'll die of lung cancer. Just like my uncle Murray." Duo grinned and took another long drag from his cigarette just to spite his friend. Misha frowned. He glanced up at his friend and studied him silently. There was no doubt that Duo was handsome. In fact, Duo was the only man Misha could honestly say he was attracted to. Duo had the kind of face and physique that both women and men, straight or gay could appreciate. But in the past year, and mostly the past four months, he had noticed a steadily quickening decline in Duo's behavior and physical appearance. He had permanent bags under his eyes and his land braid was usually mussed. It was a far cry from the man who had saved his life. Duo had found him on the street, starving and half dead. Duo had given food, a place to live, and a job. He had literally and figuratively saved Misha's life. Misha vowed to do the same for Duo.  
  
Duo set his hand on the table and thought for a minute. "You don't have an Uncle Murray." He locked eyes with the younger man. "I found you alone and scared, living on the street." He flicked his cigarette into an ashtray.  
  
Misha shrugged, then grinned. "I could've had an Uncle Murray, I don't know. Besides lots of people die from lung cancer."  
  
"Misha, you forget. I lived through the war as one of the most wanted men, a gundam pilot. I highly doubt a few cigarettes every now and then will kill me." He stood with his half empty plate and reached for Misha's completely empty plate.   
  
"The life you're living now will kill you long before cigarettes will," Misha mumbled under his breath.   
  
"What was that?" Duo asked from the sink where he was washing the dishes.  
  
"Nothing, just talking to myself." He stood and went to the living room to watch the morning news.   
  
Duo finished the dishes and followed Misha into the living room of their small apartment. He walked into find Relena Dorlian and Heero Yuy splashed across the TV screen. He froze as he heard, "Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian arrived on L2 this morning." Misha immediately changed the channel.  
  
He turned to look at the man behind him. "Duo, I'm sorry. I didn't-"  
  
Duo shook his head, cutting the other man off. "Don't be sorry. You didn't know. Besides, I should be over it by now, over him." Duo wrapped his arms around his torso.  
  
"Duo."  
  
"You wanna know something funny? I was just thinking of him this morning and how he left." Misha stood and went to comfort his friend. "God I'm pathetic, stuck on a man who left me two years ago for a rich, obsessive stalker bitch." He pulled away from Misha. "I'm going to take a scalding hot bath."   
  
Misha stared after Duo then looked over at the TV. He hated seeing his best friend like this. Duo was deppressed and nothing he was doing was helping. He remembered all to well the scars he had seen on Duo's body when they first met. Duo had tried to pass them off as wounds from the war, but Misha knew better. Thankfully, there haven't been any knew cut lately, but now that Heero was back. Misha stopped that thought before it could fully develop. Hopefully Duo would never have to see Heero, L2 was a fairly large colony and Shinigami's Hell wasn't in high society. Misha raked his wavy dark brown hair back from his face and collapsed back onto the couch. He turned off the TV and lay back, resting his arm across his eyes.  
  
Duo stripped off his clothes and stood examining himself in the full length mirror attached to the back of the bathroom door. He was skinny, too skinny. Duo's ribs were starting to show and his stomach was dipping inward. He had lost most of his muscle mass and was virtually skin and bones. Duo unbraided his hair and let it fall around his shoulders, it was limp and brittle. Over the past two years it had lost its natural shine and luster and was now placid. He stared into his own dull violet eyes and sighed. How anyone even found him attractive anymore baffeled him. In Duo's eyes his body was repulsive, grusome even. Duo closed his eyes and turned away from the mirror. He stepped into the tub and sank into the hot water. He rested his head against the back rim of the tub and let himself think, really think, about his life.   
  
Duo knew Heero wasn't going to come back. He knew that even though Heero was on L2, he wasn' going to come to see Duo. Heero had packed everything and left, he Duo, their friends, and the club. A man wouldn't do that if he was planning on returning. Duo realized that no matter how much he loved Heero, it wasn't enough. He couldn't compete with Relena who could offer Heero everything and more. Heero chose Relena and he had to accept that.  
  
Duo also thought of his friends, his fellow pilots. He never saw them anymore, but he still kept in-touch. He knew that Trowa and Quatre were living together and that Wufei was still with the Preventers. They would be so disappointed in him if they saw how he looked. Wufei would start lecturing him on how he had no honor, letting himself fade into nothing. Trowa would silently be worrying about him while outwardly scowling at his life. Quatre would worry the most about him. He would completely mother Duo and try to nurse him back to health. He felt tears come to his eyes as he thought of his friends, god how he missed them.  
  
Duo knew Misha worried about him, and he had a right to. Duo remembered the first time he had ever met the boy. Duo was heading home from a horrible date and had literally ran into the boy. Misha had been a dirty, scrawny boy, or so he thought back then, with curly hair and large dark blue eyes. He had recognized himself in those eyes and took the boy in. After he found out that Misha was eighteen years old, Duo let him work in the club. Misha had quickly become one of the few best friends he had. Misha had become his purpose, but while he was helping Misha, he had lost himself. Duo wanted to be as carefree as he had before Heero left and he knew that would take some work. He resolved to get better, for his friends' sake and for his. In fact, once he gained some weight back he would call Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei for a visit to L2. He hated dissapointed people, and he had let everyone down with his attitude, including himself. With that last thought Duo drifted to sleep.  
  
Note: Again I apologize for the lack of updating. I know the end seemed a little rushed and this chapter was a little short but I wanted to get it done. I'mgoining to post it for now, then have my beta reader read it, then re-edit it.  
  
I have had more inspiration for this fic, instead of being the short little 4-5 chaper thing I had planned, it's goining to have an actual plotline where the pilots are needed again. I know it's cliche, but mine will be different, I promise.   
  
Now, I still leave Duo's love fate in your hands. I pretty much have the pairing planned, but you may be able to change my mind. As always, any and all flames will be fed to my nest 


End file.
